Sleeping With the Enemy
by 3rica
Summary: Übersetzung!"Es gibt nur einen einzigen Menschen auf der Welt der mich mehr hasst als alles andere... mein Ehemann."
1. Chapter 1

**Background: **Voldemort wurde ermordet. Es ist der Sommer nach ihrem Abschluss und Hermine verbringt ihn wie immer im Fuchsbau. Harry, Ron und sie werden ihr Auroren-Training im November anfangen. Harry ist mit Ginny zusammen, Ron mit Luna und Hermine hat niemanden. Noch nicht.

Kapitel 1

„Hermine. Liebes, kannst du für einen Moment herkommen?"

Die 17 Jährige Hermine Granger blieb auf den Stufen nach unten zum Garten stehen und wandte ihren Blick auf Mrs Weasley, die ziemlich ernst dreinschaute.

„Was gibt es , Mrs Weasley?", fragte sie etwas zögernd.

„Jemand will dich in der Küche sprechen", antwortete Mrs Weasley in gedämpfter Stimme.

„Oh, okay", sagte Hermine achselzuckend und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Was auch immer dieser Jemand ihr zu sagen hatte, sie wollte es so lange wie möglich andauern lassen, sodass sie nicht bald nach draußen gehen müsste. Alle anderen waren draußen und wollten ein Quidditch Spiel beginnen. Ron hatte sie dazu überredet die Position des Treibers zu übernehmen, doch sie hatte Angst. Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sie wusste, sie würde versagen und sich vor allen erniedrigen und hoffte sie würden sie nicht auslachen. Schließlich muss man ja in irgendwas schlecht sein. Quidditsch war das einzige Spiel in dem Hermine nicht gut war – sie hatte es sogar geschafft in Schach besser zu werden.

Sie öffnete die Küchentür und betrat den Raum. Erstarrt blieb sie stehen.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte der alte Mann, der am Küchentisch saß.

„P- Professor Dumbledore", sagte Hermine etwas atemlos. „Hallo."

„Setz dich", gebot ihr Dumbledore.

"D-Danke", stammelte Hermine und setzte sich ohne die Augen von ihm abzuwenden. _Was zum Teufel ging hier vor – und warum wollte er sie sprechen? Vielleicht ist irgendwas mit meinen NEWTs nicht in Ordnung? Vielleicht verdächtigen sie, dass ich in einer der Prüfungen geschummelt habe? Aber sie kennen mich doch. Sowas würde ich niemals tun und Dumbledore weiß das._

„Du wunderst dich vermutlich weshalb ich hier bin", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ein bisschen", gestand Hermine. „Ich verstehe, dass sie hier sind um mich zu sprechen, Sir?"

„Ja, das bin ich. Du wirst 18 in zwei Wochen, oder ire ich mich?"

„Nein Sir, ich werde 18."

„Nun Hermine… Nachdem der ehemalige Minister für Zauberei, Cornelius Fudge, ersetzt wurde, habe ich den neuen Minister, Charles Payton, gewarnt, dass die Zauberwelt in großer Gefahr ist und einer der Gründe dafür ist das Problem mit der Reinheit des Blutes. Reinblütler glauben, sie sind mehr wert als Halbblütler oder Muggelstämmige und Voldemort hat immer gewusst das auszunutzen und die gegenseitige Wut zu steigern. Nun, wenn irgendwann ein neues dunkler Zauberer auftauchen sollte, wird er vermutlich Voldemorts Ideen über die Reinheit des Blutes folgen. Deshalb habe ich Payton gewarnt, dass wir dieses Phänomen ankämpfen müssen in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise.

„Payton nahm sich meinen Rat an und ich bin ziemlich glücklich darüber. Er arbeiten jetzt sehr hart an diesem Thema", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu und wunderte sich warum er ihr das alles erzählte.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Normalerweise achte ich mehr auf meinen Mund, doch anscheinend an dem Nachmittag als ich Payton das angeboten hab, war ich nicht achtsam genug als ich sagte: in jeder erdenklichen Weise. Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen, natürlich…doch ich hab es nicht. Ich fürchte Payton nahm meine Worte sehr ernst."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Wie ernst, sir?"

"Das ist der Punkt", antwortete Dumbledore schwer. „Payton hat ein neues Gesetz beschlossen, welches sehr klar bestimmt, dass in jeder rein blutigen Familie mindestens ein Kind einen Muggenabstämmigen heiraten muss wenn sie 18 Jahre alt sind und umgekehrt.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nun komplett auf Dumbledore fixiert. „Bitte was?"

„Ja", nickte Dumbledore grimmig. „Und da du eine Muggelabstämmige bist, ein Einzelking und 18 in ein paar Wochen…Ich fürchte du wirst einen Reinblütler heiraten müssen."

„Sie meinen…", stotterte Hermine. „Sie meinen ich muss einen reinblütigen Mann finden und heiraten?"

„Nun ja, nicht ganz. Weißt du, Arthur Weasley und ich haben bereits reinblütige Familien durchsucht, welche sehr viele sind nebenbei gesagt, und haben gemerkt, dass es nur einen einzigen reinblütigen Zauberer gibt, der in deinem Alter ist und keine Freundin oder Ehefrau bereits hat und dem wir vertrauen können."

„Wer?", fragte Hermine und hielt die Luft an. _Bitte lass es jemanden sein mit dem ich leben kann! Bitte lass es wen sein mit dem ich leben kann!_

„Draco Malfoy."

Hermine starrte Dumbledore an. Ihr Mund war etwas geöffnet, doch kein Laut entkam.

„Ich weiß, du und er mögt euch nicht besonders", sagte Dumbledore leise, „doch er ist nicht so schlimm wie du glaubst. Seine Mutter, Narcissa, und ich haben eine gute Beziehung zueinander, jetzt da Lucius tot ist. Sie hatte einen enormen Effekt auf ihn, Hermine. Er hat sich verändert. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut gehen."

Hermine schluckte hart. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. _Alles wird gut gehen?_ War das alles was er zu sagen hatte? Hier ging es nicht darum einen Tag mit jemanden zu verbringen den man hasste. Hier ging es um ihr Leben, welches ruiniert wurde!

„Er- er ist wirklich der Einzige?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

„Naja, eigentlich gibt es da noch Crabbe und Goyle. Sie sind reinblütig und mit niemanden zusammen – aus gewissen Gründen", fügte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu. „Und da ist Theodore Nott, welcher ebenfalls ein Reinblütler ist und auch niemanden hat. Jedoch haben Arthur und ich uns geeinigt, dass die beste Option für dich Draco wäre. Du bist jedoch willkommen uns zu widersprechen."

Hermine fühlte ihr ganzes Leben um sie herum zusammenbrechen. Mit 18 Jahren heiraten war mit Abstand das letzte was sie geplant hatte. Sie war viel, viel zu jung um zu heiraten. Sie fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu. Und das schlimmste war, sie würde Draco Malfoy heiraten. Die Person, welche sie mehr hasste als irgendwen anderen auf dem Planeten, nur weil sie von Muggeln abstamm. Sie würde den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbingen würden. Vielleicht sogar Kinder mit ihm haben… Ihre Augen wurden wässrig, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie würde nicht vor Dumbledore weinen.

„Hat irgendwer Malfoy schon Bescheid gesagt?", fragte sie und atmete hart, während sie verzweifelt versuchte nicht zu weinen.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore. „Narcissa hat es ihm gesagt. Sie meinte, er war überrascht und nicht sehr glücklich, aber-"

Hermine schnaubte bitterlich. „Nicht sehr glücklich? Ich denke, der passende Ausdruck wäre ‚wutentbrand und angewidert über die Idee'."

„…aber er hat die Situation verstanden und ihm ist klar geworden, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als ob er nicht unterbrochen worden war. „Und so hat er eingwilligt. Ihr zwei werdet in zwei Wochen heiraten, an deinem Geburtstag. Übrigens hab ich Miss Ginny Weasley die Erlaubnis gegeben zu Hause bleiben zu dürfen bis zur Hochzeit, anstatt zurück nach Hogwarts für ihr siebtes Jahr morgen zu kommen. Sie wird nach der Hochzeit fahren."

"Zwei Wochen?" Hermine hielt ihren Atem wieder an. Sie hatte zwei Wochen um von allem Abschied zu nehmen, auf Wiedersehen zu ihrem normalen Leben sagen und sich an die Idee gewöhnen jemanden zu heiraten, der sie hasste und der ihr Leben vermutlich einen lebenden Albtraum machen wird. Und noch dazu an ihrem Geburtstag, Herrgottnochmal! An ihrem Geburtstag!

"Muss es so bald sein?", fragte sie nochmal, jetzt ohne ihre Tränen aufhalten zu können.

„Ich fürchte ja, laut Payton", sagte Dumbledore leise. Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich so fühlst Hermine und es tut mir Leid, dass das so ein Schock für dich ist. Wenn es irgendwas gäbe was ich tun könnte…Ich habe bereits alles getan was ich konnte. Es tut mir Leid."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und holte tief Luft. _Beruhige dich,_ sagte sie sich. _Zu heulten wie eine vier Jährige wird dir jetzt nicht helfen._

„Vielleicht kann ich mich nach einem Monat oder so von ihm scheiden lassen"; schlug sie hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Ich hab darüber mit Payton gesprochen. Der einzige Weg sich von ihm scheiden zu lassen ist, wenn du einen anderen Reinblütler findest, der nicht verheiratet ist, doch ich fürchte, das isr zur Zeit unmöglich. Nun ja, du kannst Crabbe oder Goyle heiraten…"

Hermine grinste ein wenig. "Danke, dass Sie sich so viel Mühe gemacht haben", sagte sie höflich und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Gern geschehen, Hermine. Wenn es irgendwas gibt, was du von mir brauchst, zögere nicht zu fragen, ja?"

"In Ordnung", antwortete Hermine und nickte.

„Tja, auf Wiedersehen fürs erste jetzt"; sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. „Ich sehe dich auf der Hochzeit, Hermine. Auf Wiedersehen." Mit einem lauten _Pop_ verschwand er.

„Auf Wiedersehen"; sagte Hermine in die Leere vor ihr.

„Hermine – Es tut mir so, so, so Leid."

Ginny sah Hermine fest an. „Ich wünschte es gäbe was, was ich tun könnte"; sagte sie. „Aber hey", fügte sie hinzu um sie zu trösten, „Dumbledore sagte er hat sich geändert. Vielleicht ist er wirklich anders? Ich meine, Voldemort ist tot, Lucius ist tot, Draco muss jetzt nicht-"

„Nenn ihn nicht Draco!", zischte Hermine.

„Warum?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

„Weil er mich nie Hermine genannt hat, deshalb. Und er hat nie dich oder einen deiner Brüder beim Vornamen genannt. Er hat euch immer ‚Weasley' gerufen. Und er hat auch nie Harry beim Namen genannt. Ich wette, er nennt mich weiterhin Granger nachdem wir sogar verheiratet sind!"

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe und antwortete nicht. Hermine setzte sich auch und seufzte tief. „Was haben Harry und Ron gesagt?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Sie waren natürlich geschockt", antwortete Ginny, „und nicht in guter Weise. Jeder ist ausgerastet, besonders Ron und Harry schien mehr…Ich weiß auch nicht, ich glaub du tust ihm irrsinnig Leid."

„Toll", murmelte Hermine. „Einfach toll."

Ginny seufzte wieder und legte ihren Arm um Hermines Schultern. „Vergiss einfach nicht", sagte sie, „dass wir alle für dich da sind. Immer. Egal was auch passiert, wir sind für dich da. Und-"

In dem Moment platzte Ron hinein, sein ganzes Gesicht vor Wut leuchtend und Harry rannte ihm nach, offensichtlich mit der Absicht ihn zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg.

„Hermine", sagte Ron sofort. „Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass es da etwas gibt was ich tun kann-"

„Ron", begann Ginny.

„Ich weíß etwas das ich tun kann, damit du Malfoy nicht heiraten musst"; sagte Ron aufgebracht, "und ich werde es tun Hermine", sagte er, ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. „Willst du-"

„Ron, nein!", schrie Hermine und sprang vom Bett hoch. „Nein, du wirst mir jetzt keinen Antrag machen und mit Luna Schluss machen, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Aber Hermine – du wirst dann Malfoy nicht heiraten müssen!"

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Schau"; sagte sie, „du und ich waren zusammen letztes Jahr und es war toll, aber es ist vorbei. Wir fangen das nicht nochmal an. Du bist jetzt mit Luna zusammen und ich weiß, dass du sie liebst und du wirst nicht wegen mir Schluss machen. Du weißt, dass du mich nicht heiraten willst, weil wir uns nicht mehr auf die Weise lieben."

„Aber Hermine", beharrte Ron, „wenn wir heiraten, vielleicht kommen die Gefühle wieder hoch. Und außerdem, es wird dich besser mit mir gehen als mit Malfoy! Du kannst ihn nicht heiraten – du kannst einfach nicht!"

Hermine seufzte nocheinmal. „Ron, glaubst du ich will ihn heiraten? Ich hasse ihn, aber ich muss trotzdem. Ich kann so ein Opfer von dir nicht annehmen, Ron. Du wirst Luna heiraten, wie du es vorhattest und ich werde Draco Malfoy heiraten, weil es einfach keine andere Wahl gibt."

Sie setze sich auf das Bett, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich jetzt noch schlimmer als vorher. Ginny, Ron und Harry setzten sich neben sie und umarmten sie. Sie lächelte sie unter ihren Tränen an und wusste, dass sie nie vergessen durfte, auch wenn es ihr in dem Moment wenig Trost war, sie würde immer ihre wundervollen Freunde haben, die sie unterstützten. Immer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

"Hermine hast du daran gedacht, wo du und Draco nach der Hochzeit wohnen werdet?", fragte Mrs. Weasley eine Woche später während des Frühstücks.

Alle wurden mit einem Male still und wandten ihren Blick auf Hermine, die wiederum errötete.

„Naja, ich hab das noch nicht wirklich durchdacht. Ich wollte versuchen die letzten Tage die ich übrig habe zu genießen."

„Oh…aber Liebes, du und Draco müsst euch darüber Gedanken machen", fuhr Mrs. Weasley fort. „Narcissa Malfoy hat mir eine Eule heute Morgen geschickt. Sie ladet dich ins Malfoy Anwesen ein, damit ihr die Details besprechen könnt."

„Ich werde mit ihr hingehen"; sagte Ron sofort, „falls Malfoy versuchen sollte ihr wehzutun oder so."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Ron", schnappte Mrs. Weasley. „Sie wird seine Ehefrau. Er wird ihr nicht wehtun."

"Ich denke, genau aus dem Grund _wird _er sie verletzen", beharrte Ron. „Offensichtlich will er sie genauso wenig heiraten wie sie ihn. Wenn er sie also umbringt, wird er zur Ehe nicht mehr gezwungen sein!"

„Ich glaube, dass ich gehen sollte", mischte Ginny sich ein, „weil ich Malfoy dann drohen kann, sollte er jemals Hermine verletzen oder ihr Schmerzen zufügen, wird er schnell merken was jemandem passiert, der auf meine falsche Seite – "

„Genug davon!", erhob Mrs. Weasley erbost ihre Stimme. „Keiner von euch wird sie begleiten. Wenn Hermine es wünscht, werde ich mit ihr gehen, weil ich Narcissa kenne. Wir sind gute Freundinnen geworden seit Lucius umgebracht wurde. Deshalb bin ich die einzige, die hier irgendwie helfen kann, anstatt die Situation noch zu verschlimmern."

„Es ist irgendwie schwer die Situation noch mehr zu verschlimmern", flüstere Harry in Ginnys Ohr.

„Also gut", meinte Hermine nach einer kurzen Denkpause, „Mrs. Weasley, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mit mir gehen würden." Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde und fügte noch hinzu: „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube, dass sie Recht hat. Ihr würdet alles nur noch schlimmer machen, als es sowieso schon ist. Ich erzähle euch dann alles, wenn ich zurück bin."

„Gut. Gleich nachdem du gefrühstückt hast, gehst du nach oben und ziehst etwas Passendes an", war Mrs. Weasleys Anweisung.

„Kann ich nicht in den Sachen gehen?", fragte Hermine und sah auf sich hinunter. Da es ein sonniger Tag war, trug sie kurze Hosen und eine ärmellose, weiße Bluse.

„Natürlich nicht, Liebes. Du musst etwas Angemesseneres tragen, das heißt, nichts was zu kurz ist oder zu viel Haut zeigt."

Hermine ging nach oben und stellte sich vor ihren Koffer, unsicher was sie jetzt genau machen sollte. Sie kniete auf den Boden und begann in ihren Sachen zu wühlen. Welche Art von Kleidung meinte Mrs Weasley mit ‚etwas Angemesseneres'? Sollte sie ein Kleid tragen?

„Hermine, was hast du ausgesucht?", fragte Mrs Weasley, als sie ins Zimmer kam. „Was ist los? Du bist ja immer noch nicht angezogen?!" Geschockt sah sie Hermine kniend vor ihrem Koffer an.

"Nein. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich anziehen soll", antwortete Hermine. "Was hast du gemeint mit etwas ‚Angemessenes'?"

Mrs. Weasley schubste sie sanft zur Seite und fing an durch ihre Kleidung im Koffer zu gehen. „Hmm... das nicht…das nicht…_DAS _auf keinen Fall…naja…ahh, das passt"; rief sie erfreut und zog eine lange, dunkelblaue Hose, einen weißen Pulli und eine Weste, welche zur Hose passte aus dem Koffer und reichte die Kleider Hermine.

„Aber damit sehe ich ja aus als würde ich zu einem Meeting in der Arbeit gehen"; klagte Hermine.

„Das passt so", bestimmte Mrs. Weasley streng. „Jetzt zieh dich an, leg ein bisschen Make-Up auf und mach dir die Haare. Wir brechen in 15 Minuten auf."

15 Minuten später rannte Hermine auch schon die Treppen hinunter, in ihrer schicken Kleidung, mit Eyeliner nachgezeichneten Augen und Lippenstift auf den Lippen und offenen Haaren (sie hatte keine Zeit dafür mehr gehabt). Sie fühlte sich wie eine totale Idiotin.

Mrs. Weasley ergriff ihren Arm. "Endlich! Wir sollten schon längst dort sein! Willst du Flohpuder benutzen oder ist es besser wenn wir apparieren?"

„Apparieren"; schlug Hermine schnell vor.

„Bis später", rief Mrs. Weasley über ihre Schulter den anderen zu.

„Tschüss", verabschiedeten sich die anderen und winkten. Mit einem lauten _Pop_ verschwanden dann auch schon Hermine und Mrs. Weasley.

Hermines erster Eindruck vom Malfoy Anwesen war, dass es GROSS war. Es war einfach nur riesig, fast so groß wie Hogwarts mit einem Garten rundherum. Hermine erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass nur _zwei Leute_ darin lebten. Wozu zum Teufel brauchten die so viel Platz?!

„Gehen wir hinein"; sagte Mrs. Weasley und klopfte an das riesige Stahltor.

Sofort erschien eine Hauselfe. Er erkannte Mrs. Weasley auf der Stelle und lud sie beide ins Haus hinein. Sie folgten ihm durch das Tor und zur Eingangstür des Anwesens. Während sie gingen, weiteten sich Hermines Augen voll Erstaunen und Bewunderung. Der Garten war einfach nur wunderschön und offensichtlich sehr gut gepflegt. Das einzige was sie jedoch störte war, dass diese wundervolle Arbeit nicht von menschlicher Hand passiert war. Hauselfen haben es getan. Sklaven.

_Sollte ich tatsächlich hier wohnen, werde ich Malfoy ZWINGEN sie zu bezahlen!_ Schwor sie sich.

Sobald sie das Anwesen betraten, welches wundervoll war, aber sehr kühl wirkte mit der sehr hohen Decke und den Steinwänden, kam eine große, hübsche, blonde Frau auf sie zu. „Hallo Molly"; sagte sie herzlich und die beiden gaben sie jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und du musst Hermine sein"; fügte sie weiter hinzu und wandte sich an Hermine. Sie reichte ihr die Hand. „Es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Narcissa Black Malfoy. Dracos Mutter."

Hermine schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln und schüttelte Narcissa die Hand. „Freut mich auch Mrs. Malfoy", sagte sie höflich.

„Bitte nenn mich Narcissa"; grinste die Frau. „Ich werde sofort Draco herbeirufen. Draco!", rief sie Richtung der Stufen.

„Was?", war die Antwort einer Stimme, welche Hermine in mehr als zwei Monaten nicht mehr gehört hatte und mit ganzen Herzen gehofft hat, sie nie wieder hören zu müssen.

„Unsere Gäste sind hier!"

„Das sind deine Gäste", schrie Draco zurück und ließ sich immer noch nicht blicken.

_Oh ja. Er hat sich eindeutig SEHR verändert, _dachte Hermine bitterlich. _Er ist ganz anders als es vorher war._

„Draco komm her!" Narcissa hatte nun ihre Stimme erhoben. "Wir warten alle auf dich."

„Nicht jetzt, Mutter."

„Lass mich nicht nach oben kommen und dich an den Ohren den ganzen Weg nach unten ziehen, Draco!", drohte ihm Narcissa.

Ein lautes Stöhnen kam von oben. „Okay, okay. Ich komme." Hermine hörte seine Schritte als er sein Zimmer verließ und zu den Stufen ging. Dann ging er die Treppen hinunter. Hermine sah zuerst seine Sneakers, dann seine Jeans, dann sein ärmelloses, hellgrünes Shirt und schließlich – sein Gesicht. Das gleiche Gesicht, welches sie sich gewünscht hatte, es nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

„Du hättest wenigstens etwas angemesseneres tragen können", tadelte Narcissa und ihr Tonfall überraschte Hermine, denn er ähnelte dem von Mrs. Weasley nur allzu sehr.

„Weshalb? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob jemand _wichtiges _hier wäre", schnappte Draco zurück. „Hey Mrs. Weasley"; sagte er entschuldigend, als ob er sagen wollte: ‚Ich meine natürlich nicht Sie.'

Mrs. Weasley nickte ihm zu und lächelte. Narcissa jedoch sah sehr unzufrieden aus. „Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst, wenn du über deine Verlobte sprichst", tadelte sie wieder. „Sag jetzt Hallo. _Höflich!_"

"Hi", murmelte Draco und rollte die Augen.

"Hi", antwortete Hermine und blickte ihn finster an. Oh sie hasste jeden Teil von ihm. Angefangen von seinem öligen, Platin farbigen Haar bis zu seinen weißen Sneakers.

„Gut. Setzen wir uns doch alle und genießen eine Tasse Tee"; schlug Narcissa vor und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Die anderen folgen ihr.

Dort standen zwei äußerst bequem aussehende Sessel und eine lange dunkelgrüne Couch. Narcissa setzte sich sofort in einen der Sessel und Mrs. Weasley nahm in dem anderen Platz. Offensichtlich war es geplant gewesen, dass Draco und Hermine zusammen nebeneinander auf der Couch sitzen. Beide verzogen die Gesichter als sie sich jeweils ans andere Ende der Couch setzten, so weit weg vom anderen wie nur möglich.

Zwei Hauselfen erschienen und servierten Tee. Alle tranken leise bis Narcissa die Stille unterbrach. „Wann ist das Datum der Hochzeit nochmal?", fragte sie.

„19. September. An meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag", antwortete Hermine düster.

„Du bist noch nicht einmal _achtzehn_?", schnaubte Draco. „Wie hast du dann in das gleiche Jahr gepasst wie ich? Ich bin achtzehn letzten _Februar_ geworden."

„Du solltest dankbar sein, dass mein Geburtstag nicht auch im Februar ist", antwortet Hermine verärgert, „denn entsprechend dieses dummen Ehe-Gesetzes müssen wir an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag heiraten. Wenn ich im Februar geboren wäre, wären wir nun seit sieben Monaten bereits verheiratet und vermutlich beide aus Frustration tot, also halt den Mund."

„Habt ihr sie gehört? Sie sagt zu mir, ich soll den Mund halten. In meinem eigenen Haus!", schrie Draco laut und sah um sich herum als ob er Unterstützung suchte.

„Tja, wie es aussieht, wird das bald auch mein Haus sein"; schnappte Hermine zurück.

„Oh, das heißt du willst hier wohnen?! Das ist ja wundervoll!", rief Narcissa glücklich. „Dann werde ich mich gleich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Haus umsehen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine ängstlich. „Sie meinen, Sie werden nicht hier mit uns wohnen?"

„Natürlich nicht, Schätzchen!", lachte Narcissa. „Ein junges Paar sollte am Anfang alleine leben. Ich würde nur stören. Nein, spätestens drei Tage nach der Hochzeit werde ich hier weg sein. Ich sollte wirklich anfangen zu packen."

Draco blickte auf Hermine und sein Ausdruck schien ebenfalls verängstigt. „Nein Mutter. Du würdest uns ganz und gar nicht stören. Bleib bei uns. Bitte?"

"Ich werde darüber nicht diskutieren", sagte Narcissa bestimmend. „Also gut, da das auch erledigt wäre gehen wir nun über zu den technischen Details. Draco und Hermine, ich werde euch mein Schlafzimmer überlassen. Es ist das größte im Haus. Molly und ich werden losgehen und euch ein Doppelbett kaufen sowie alles andere natürlich."

„Ich werde sicher nicht im gleichen Zimmer wie _sie_ schlafen", rief Draco entzürnt, „und bestimmt nicht mein Bett mit ihr teilen!"

„Oh, du hast gerade mein Herz gebrochen", antwortet Hermine kühl.

„Aber wisst ihr das noch gar nicht?" Narcissa sah sie beide mit überraschten Augen an.

„Was wissen?", fragte Draco ungeduldig.

„Ihr beide müsst im selben Bett schlafen", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

„Wie bitte?", weinte Hermine.

„Hat Professor Dumbledore dir denn nichts gesagt, Hermine?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Mir was gesagt?" Hermine war sichtlich nervös.

„Oh und ich hab es ganz vergessen Draco zu sagen!", lachte Narcissa und klatschte in die Hände. „Nun ja, tut mir wirklich sehr leid für euch, aber ihr müsst das wissen. Da ihr euch beide entschieden habt zu heiraten, hat Dumbledore es bereits dem Ministerium berichtet. Sie machen das mit jedem Paar, welches entsprechend des Ehe-Gesetzes heiratet. Ihr seid also nicht die einzigen. Also von jetzt an seid ihr magisch verbunden."

„Was meinst du mit: wir sind magisch verbunden?", forderte Draco zu wissen.

„Das bedeutet, dass wenn ihr im selben Haus schlaft, ihr gleichzeitig auch im gleichen Bett schlafen müsst. Und wenn ihr zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort esst, ihr zusammen am selben Tisch sitzen müsst. Wenn ihr euch im gleichen Raum befindet und es da nur eine Couch gibt, müsst ihr zusammen darauf sitzen. Das ist eigentlich alles, aber es gilt für die nächsten zehn Jahre. Danach, so glaubt das Ministerium es jedenfalls, werdet ihr euch genug mögen, sodass ihr das alles von selbst aus macht."

Draco und Hermine blickten sich gegenseitig an. Sprachlos und außer sich vor Wut. Draco fasste sich als erster: „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass es sehr viel länger als zehn Jahre brauchen wird, bis wir uns mögen."

Hermine ignorierte ihn. „ Was passiert, wenn wir uns nicht an diese Dinge halten, Narcissa? Zum Beispiel, was wenn wir in verschiedenen Betten schlafen?"

„Wenn es einmal passiert, dann bekommt ihr eine Verwarnung. Beim nächsten Mal, wird das Ministerium dafür sorgen, dass ihr beide eure Arbeitsstellen verliert", erklärte Narcissa friedlich. „Also schlage ich nicht vor, dass ihr die Regeln brecht."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ein Bett mit Granger teilen muss", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, „und da wir grad bei Granger sind, wirst du deinen Nachnamen behalten?",fragte er und blickte sie böse an.

„Ich würde das sehr gerne-", begann Hermine.

„Das kannst du nicht", unterbrach sie Narcissa. „Das Gesetz schreibt klar vor, dass du deinen Namen ändern musst."

Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Also ich glaube, wir haben das auch nun geklärt", sagte Narcissa glücklich. „Eine Sache noch – ihr müsst euch bei der Zeremonie küssen, also übt ihr das besser jetzt schon."

„WAS?", schrie Draco.

„Ich küsse ihn nicht! Nicht jetzt, nicht während der Zeremonie und auch nicht irgendwann später!", protestierte Hermine.

„Schön, ihr müsst euch jetzt nicht küssen", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Aber vergesst nicht, dass ihr euch auf der Hochzeit auf jeden Fall küssen müsst."

Hermine rollte die Augen verzweifelt und stand auf. „Also dann Auf Wiedersehen", sagte sie freundlich zu Narcissa, welche lächelte und ihr die Hand schüttelte.

„Tschüss, Narcissa", verabschiedete sich Mrs. Weasley und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. „Bis bald, Draco."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Draco.

„Verabschiede dich von deiner Verlobten", schalte ihn Narcissa.

„Tschüss", murmelte Draco.

Hermine verdrehte wieder die Augen und fragte sich, wie oft sie das in der nächsten Zukunft noch tun würde. „Tschüss", murmelte sie zurück. Dann gingen sie und Mrs. Weasley nach draußen und disapparierten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Mutter, lass mich gehen!"

„Aber wir sind noch nicht einmal fertig!" Narcissa fasste Draco grob an den Schultern und zwang ihn zurück in den Stuhl. „Dein Haar ist vollkommen zerzaust und die Hochzeit ist in zwei Stunden, was bedeutet, wir müssen dort bereits in einer Stunden sein. Ich muss mich noch um deine Frisur kümmern und hab nicht einmal angefangen an meiner zu arbeiten, also mach es nicht noch schwieriger."

„Aber ich will nicht einmal zu dieser bescheuerten Hochzeit gehen!", jammerte Draco. „Ich will sie nicht heiraten. Ich will nicht! Ich will einfach nicht!"

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung." Narcissa attackierte seine Haare mit einem Kamm.

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" Draco erhob seine Stimme. "Du kannst mich nicht zwingen sie zu heiraten. Ich hasse sie und sie hasst mich. Wir werden uns gegenseitig umbringen und es wird deine Schuld sein, weil du mich zu der Ehe gezwungen hast!"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht verantwortlich für dieses Ehe-Gesetz bin," schalt ihn Narcissa, „Außerdem kennst du die Situation bereits und du hast dich einverstanden erklärt keinen Aufstand zu machen. Lass Hermine ihre Hochzeit genießen, ohne es für sie zu ruinieren und versuche es auch selbst zu genießen. Immerhin heiratest du nur einmal."

„Versuchst du meine Stimmung zu verschlimmern?"

Narcissa ignorierte ihn und strich mit ihren Fingern sein Haar glatt.

„Du musst mich nicht daran erinnern, dass mein Hochzeitstag der fürchterlichste Tag in meinem Leben sein wird. Und glaubst du wirklich, dass Granger diesen Tag mehr genießen wird als ich? Sie hasst mich. Sie hasst die Vorstellung mich heiraten zu müssen. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie ihr Leben gerade ruiniert."

„Dann beweise ihr, dass sie im Unrecht ist", antwortete Narcissa und ging zur Tür. „Ich muss mich jetzt anziehen."

„Aber sie ist _nicht _im Unrecht!" rief Draco. „Sie ruiniert _wirklich _ihr Leben – und meines gleich dazu! Sie hat bestimmt immer gedacht, dass wenn sie heiratet es aus Liebe passiert und nicht wegen eines Gesetzes. Ich habe das auch stets gedacht, doch jetzt müssen wir jemanden heiraten den wir hassen und der uns ebenso hasst. Nennt man sowas nicht: sein Leben ruinieren?"

„Wieso hasst du sie überhaupt?" fragte Narcissa. „Sie hat dir nichts getan."

„Ich hasse diese Art von Menschen einfach", murmelte Draco. „All dieses ‚Oh-mein-Gott-ich-habe-eine-Eins-Minus-bekommen-was-mache-ich-jetzt-nur' bücherbesessene, widerlich freundliche Gryffindor. Und ihre Stimme erst: ‚Oh, ich weiß es! Ich kenne die Antwort, nehmen Sie mich dran!", machte er in einer quietschenden Stimme nach. „Ich hasse solche Leute."

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn. „Schau Draco. Sich zu beschweren und deine zukünftige Ehefrau zu beschimpfen wird dir im Moment nicht helfen. Du heiratest Hermine Granger und du wirst gefälligst mit dieser Vorstellung anfreunden. Ich warne dich Draco. Wehe du gibst dem Mädchen eine harte Zeit. Du wirst sie gut behandeln, hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Mutter", stöhnte Draco und verdrehte die Augen.

„Also gut. Ich gehe mich jetzt umziehen und dann können wir los." Sie verließ den Raum.

Draco lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. Die Zeremonie war in zwei Stunden, was bedeutete, dass in genau drei Stunden, höchstens, er mit der Person verheiratet wäre, die er mehr als alles andere hasste und die ihn genauso verabscheute. Und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte.

„Du kannst das immer noch überdenken, Hermine", sagte Ron mit leiser Stimme während Hermine in ihrem Hochzeitskleid den Raum auf und ab ging. „Mein Angebot steht noch."

„Ron – bitte", seufzte Hermine, „Ich fühle mich sowieso schon mies. Ich will mich nicht auch noch schuldig fühlen."

„Es ist okay, Hermine", meinte Harry. „Wenn Dumbledore behauptet, dass Draco sich verändert hat, dann bin ich mir sicher dass das stimmt."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir da auch so sicher sein", antwortete Hermine. „Ich hab ihn gesehen und er war nicht wirklich irgendwie anders als sonst. Ich konnte nicht erkennen was Dumbledore gemeint hatte, dennoch hoffe ich inständig dass er Recht hat. Andrerseits bin ich in der Hölle."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger und Narcissa betraten das Zimmer.

„Wow!", rief Ginny begeistert. „Hermine – du bist wunderschön."

Sie hatte Recht. Hermine sah bezaubernd in dem Hochzeitskleid aus, welches sie mit ihrer Mutter ausgesucht hatte. Alle fünf Frauen kamen auf sie zu und umarmten sie. „Geht es dir gut, Spätzchen?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ja, mir geht es gut", beruhigte sie ihre Mutter und nickte leicht.

„Draco ist im Nebenzimmer", sagte Narcissa und sah sich ein wenig nervös um.

„Okay", meinte Hermine achselzuckend.

"Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, Hermine...", begann Narcissa zögernd und Hermine bemerkte wie peinlich berührt sie wirkte, „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich sehr glücklich darüber bin dich zur Schwiegertochter zu bekommen. Und ich bin sehr glücklich über diese Vermählung, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht so empfindest und alles was ich tun kann ist zu hoffen, dass du dich irgendwann auch glücklich fühlst."

Hermine lächelte sie an. Es war nicht sehr tröstend, aber trotzdem ermutigte es sie ein bisschen. Sie fühlte sich zuversichtlicher und bereit die Aufgabe, die vor ihr stand zu bewältigen.

Mrs. Weasley öffnte die Tür und schaute kurz nach draußen. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir zurückgehen", sagte sie. „Der Pianist fängt gleich an zu spielen und alle anderen sitzen bereits."

„Also gut", meinte Hermine. „Geht ruhig hinein. Wir werden hier sein."

Mrs. Weasley und Hermines Mutter umarmten sie nochmal bevor sie dann zurück in den Saal gingen. Harry und Ron nickten und folgten ihnen.

„Hermine?", fragte Luna sanft.

"Ja." Hermine versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte Ginny.

„Ja, es ist soweit", seufzte Hermine. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ihr könnt reingehen."

Luna ging als erste und ergriff Rons Hand. Harry und Ron waren Trauzeugen, da Draco keine Freunde hatte die diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnten. Ginny gab Hermine noch einen letzten Blick und ging dann ebenfalls hinaus, nahm Harrys Hand und betrat den Gang zum Altar.

Hermine wusste, dass nun sie an der Reihe war. Sie schloss die Augen für einen Moment und öffnete sie schließlich wieder. Draco wartete auf sie bereits vorne am Altar. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, begab sich Hermine aus dem Zimmer und ging zum anderen Ende vom Gang.

Die Musik änderte sich und alle Gäste standen auf um Hermine anzusehen. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, hob den Kopf und ging den Gang hinab. Jeder Schritt ließ sie mehr und mehr bereuen, doch sie hielt nicht an ehe sie Draco erreicht hatte. Vor ihm stehend, mit immer noch zusammengebissenen Zähnen, bemerkte sie, dass kein einziger Muskel sich in seinem Gesicht bewegte. Und doch wollte er am liebsten hinausschreien wie sehr er sie hasste und sie nicht heiraten wollte. Sie wusste genau wie er sich fühlte.

"Liebe Gemeinde", sagte der Pfarrer als sich die Gäste wieder hingesetzt haben. „Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um diesen Mann –"

Draco verengte seine Augen böse und sah Hermine an.

„ – und diese Frau –"

Hermine funkelte Draco verabscheuend und angewidert an.

„ – in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu vereinen." Der Pfarrer wandte sich an Draco.

„Willst du, Draco Malfoy, die hier anwesende Hermine zu deiner rechtmäßigen Frau nehmen, mit ihr im heiligen Bund der Ehe leben, sie lieben und ehren, ihr zur Seite stehen in Gesundheit wie auch in Krankheit für den Rest eures Lebens?"

Draco seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Ich will", antwortete er mit leiser Stimme.

Der Pfarrer wandte sich dann zu Hermine. „Und willst du, Hermine Granger, den hier anwesenden Draco zu deinem rechtmäßigen Mann nehmen, mit ihm im heiligen Bund der Ehe leben, ihn lieben und ehren, ihm zur Seite stehen in Gesundheit wie auch in Krankheit für den Rest eures Lebens?"

Hermine blickte auf den Boden und biss sich in die Lippe. Für einen kurzen Moment sagte sie kein Wort. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und nickte kaum merklich. „Ich will."

"Ich erkläre euch nun zu Mann und Frau", hörte sie den Pfarrer sagen und fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie kämpfte gegen sie mit aller Kraft an. Sie würde nicht vor Malfoy weinen. Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, sich über sie lustig zu machen.

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen", sagte der Pfarrer zu Draco.

Das war der Moment den sie beide so gefürchtet hatten. Sie mussten sich nun küssen – vor all diesen Menschen und so tun als ob sie einander etwas bedeuten würden.

Draco blickte Hermine an. Sie wartete offensichtlich darauf – ungern, doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Genau wie er. Er musste sie küssen. Jetzt. Alle warteten darauf. Doch er wollte nicht. Er würde überall anders lieber sein als hier. Nicht in diesem Saal, Hermine Granger heiraten, vor ihr stehen mit allen Leuten, die darauf warteten, dass er sie küsste.

Doch das hier war die Realität und Draco hatte keinen anderen Ausweg. Er ging einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und lüftete langsam ihren Schleier. Sie hob ihr Kinn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er nahm noch einmal tief Luft und beugte sich schließlich langsam, sehr langsam zu ihr hinunter.

Er fühlte seinen Atem schneller werden als er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, seine Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von ihren entfernt. Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, während er sie küsste. Er stoppte für einen Bruchteil und versuchte noch etwas abzuwarten, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er gab auf und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Sie schmeckte besser als er gedacht hatte. Er fühlte ihre Hände an seinen Schultern, während er seine um ihre Taille legte und sie weiter küsste. Er benutzte nicht seine Zunge, natürlich nicht – er wollte nicht. Oder doch? Nein, natürlich wollte er nicht…es war Granger. Aber sie schmeckte so gut, wirklich gut...

Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Und doch, als sie sich küssten, fühlte sich Draco ein wenig traurig. Es war seine einzige und letzte Chance sie zu küssen, denn danach würden sie es bestimmt nie wieder tun.

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass er gerade Hermine Granger küsste und es auch noch genoss, dass er darüber nachdachte sie in Zukunft wieder zu küssen. Schnell löste er sich von ihr und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

Hermine sah ihn für eine Sekunde verwundert an. Ein unklarer Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen, doch sie blickte schnell weg. Er reichte ihr seinen Arm und sie nahm ihn. Ohne sich nochmal anzusehen, gingen sie beide den Gang wieder hinunter.


End file.
